


Grief Shared

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Character Death, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Ponds asked Mace and Wolffe to check in on each other if he died.
Relationships: Mace Windu/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon & Mace Windu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Mace Windu Rare Pairs





	Grief Shared

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the Jedi June prompt Compassion.

Mace manages not to groan when his door chimes. He needs time to himself to decompress and to grieve. Ponds had become a close friend and confidant, seeing him die over a holo is difficult to deal with. Mace is trying. So many people are relying on him to keep moving forward that he must do so, but he’s been hoping to take the afternoon to himself so he can attempt to process. Wearily he answers his door instead.

Commander Wolffe stands there looking slightly uncomfortable. His helmet is attached to his belt, but he’s also holding Ponds' helmet too. Mace resists the urge to reach for it, wanting to touch this bit of Ponds one last time.

“How may I be of service Commander?” Mace asks instead.

“Ponds asked me to check in on you sir, if he died,” Wolffe explains. He grimaces in what might be an attempt at a comforting smile. “I’ve been going through his things and I think he’d want you to have his helmet?”

Mace shifts his gaze from Wolffe's face to Ponds' helmet. It’s been a comfort that they were able to retrieve Ponds’ body and that they’ll be able to hold a funeral. After many battles there have been memorial services and there are still so many clones that are considered missing who are likely dead. He's not sure Ponds wouldn't want to be cremated with his helmet, but Wolffe is offering it to him, the face that Ponds chose for himself. It would be rude to refuse and Mace finds he doesn't want to.

"It would be an honor," Mace decides as he meets Wolffe's gaze. They're both grieving and even though Mace usually processes on his own, perhaps Wolffe would appreciate some company. With that in mind he offers, "I was going to make some tea, would you join me?"

Wolffe gives a curt nod. "Thank you sir."

"Mace," Mace encourages as he steps back so Wolffe can come into his room. As Wolffe looks around he points out. "I'm not on duty and I'm also not your general."

This gets him a brief quirk of Wolffe's lips and Mace finds himself responding with a brief smile. That gets him a small smirk before Wolffe ducks his head and starts glancing around.

“Where should I set this, sir?”

“Mace,” he reminds again as he reaches out to take the helmet. Their fingers brush as Wolffe releases the helmet to his care. Mace’s thumbs trace over the paint as he looks down at it. He’ll need to get a shelf for it. He’s probably not going to be the only one with a helmet in his room. How many more friends will they lose? Maybe a public memorial would be a better way to honor the men protecting the Republic? This isn’t for him to decide, but he can bring the matter up at the next Council meeting.

Wolffe’s hands slowly cover his and Mace is slightly surprised at the comfort he feels from the gesture. 

“He had a lot of respect for you,” Wolffe tells him. 

Mace glances up and meets the grief in Wolffe’s eye. “You were friends.”

Wolffe nods.

“I considered him a friend as well.”

“Did he leave you instructions too?” There’s something rueful in the way he asks.

Mace shifts his gaze from Wollfe’s eye to Ponds’ helmet. “He asked me to check in on you as well.”

Wolffe snorts.

“And he left me a list of potential replacements,” Mace continues. He resists the urge to ask if all the commanders are doing something similar. 

“May I see?”

“I haven’t even started looking through them yet,” Mace admits. “The datapad on the nightstand. A second opinion might make it easier to get through.”

Wolffe steps back, releasing Mace’s hands and Mace finds he misses the warmth. He lets himself brush his fingers over Ponds helmet once more, then waits until Wolffe retrieves the datapad before he settles the helmet on his nightstand. 

As he starts to make tea Wolffe finds a seat in front of the small table in his room. The silence is companionable and eventually Mace settles a cup of tea in front of Wolffe. Their eyes meet again as Mace sits down.

“You’ll want Neyo,” Wolffe recommends.

“Not Hawkeye?” Mace prods mildly, more for Wolffe’s response than an actual suggestion.

Wolffe snorts. “He’d chafe under that responsibility and Trapper would...no, better to keep them together. Have they had ARC training yet?”

“Klinger is my ARC,” Mace points out.

“Two more won’t hurt.”

Mace concedes the point. Hawkeye and Trapper would likely at least enjoy complaining about the additional training even as they excel at it. Wolffe sets the datapad down and picks up his tea. They spend the rest of the afternoon commiserating about Ponds. Wolffe shares stories about the mischief the two of them got into between training and Mace shares stories about some of the adventures the two of them had. He finds himself relaxing and enjoying the brief smiles that touch Wolffe’s lips. He’s still grieving Ponds when Wolffe leaves, but that’s to be expected. The feeling isn’t as sharp though.

*

The next time Wolffe stops by, asking how Mace is adjusting to working with Neyo, he's wearing his greys. He’s attractive. Mace tries telling himself that it’s odd to be attracted to a man who is a clone of a bounty hunter he killed, but Wolffe isn’t Jango and the comparison isn’t fair.

“We’re getting along well, I believe,” Mace tells him, before asking, “And how have you been Commander?”

“Wolffe.”

“Thank you, Wolffe.”

Wolffe nods and the two of them leave Mace’s doorway to wander down through the garden as they catch up.

*

The third time Wolffe checks in on him Mace considers asking him out to dinner, but the storm cloud in Wolffe’s eye makes him pause and raise his eyebrow in question instead.

“Ponds set us up,” Wolffe growls.

“He did,” Mace agrees. It’s rare for him to find anyone that shares his sense of humor. 

“If he was alive he’d be gloating.”

Before Mace can agree with this as well Wolffe kisses him. He presses Mace firmly against the door as he does so. Mace cups Wolffe’s face as they continue kissing and steers them into his room, letting the door shut firmly behind them. They spend a pleasant evening getting to know one another better. Wolffe can’t stay the night due to an early morning training session and then checking on ship repairs. They agree to meet for dinner.

*

After breakfast Mace seeks out Plo. It’s been a long time since he’s had the inclination to be in a relationship and discussing his concerns with a friend, who will find the whole thing amusing, will be helpful. He’s right. Plo chuckles, then comments, “It seems Commander Ponds knew you both well. How considerate of him to have your best interests in mind before he passed.”

Mace spares a moment to be grateful that Depa is on a mission off Coruscant. There will be gleeful teasing when she gets back. He’ll feel more settled by then and find it humorous.

“I don’t think this is just grief,” Mace thinks out loud.

“No, I don’t either,” Plo agrees. “A suggestion first, before we continue this conversation.”

Mace raises his eyebrows and indicates for Plo to continue. 

“Just the other day Obi-Wan was expressing his concern about Anakin to me,” Plo starts.

“Expressing or venting?” Mace attempts to clarify.

“He wants to have a conversation with Anakin about the difference between relationships and attachments, but Anakin is insisting that he doesn’t need to discuss this with Obi-Wan,” Plo explains.

“How frustrating for the both of them,” Mace allows himself to comment because he already knows what Plo is suggesting. Anakin isn’t ready to have this conversation with Obi-Wan, but overhearing Mace have a similar conversation with Plo may allow Anakin to get to a place where he’s willing to ask Obi-Wan questions. It may be helpful for him. Mace sighs through his nose. He would prefer privacy in this matter, but if there’s a chance to help Anakin then that’s what he’s going to do. “And where is Skywalker?”

“I believe he and Ahsoka are practicing forms together in the garden,” Plo tells him.

There’s going to be gossip regardless of when anyone else finds out, Mace reminds himself. This will be a chance to not only help Anakin, but also Ahsoka. Mace turns towards the garden, relaxing as Plo falls into step beside him.

“If this goes poorly I’m blaming Ponds,” Mace warns as he glances over at Plo. He lets his tone carry the humor in his words. 

Plo chuckles again before reaching over and curling his claws around Mace’s arm. “I think you’ll find yourself thanking Ponds.”

“That too,” Mace agrees.


End file.
